


Good Distraction

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I realise the end may make it sound like FAHC but it's not, M/M, and this is just in the normal universe, but in this particular scenario it's just Michael and Gavin with Geoff watching, so this is the OT6, they're just having weird conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Geoff knows he really shouldn’t be doing this.Seriously - he’s got work to do, tax forms to file - he hasn’t got time for this shit, not this week.





	

His cock is throbbing in his hand and Geoff knows he really shouldn’t be doing this. 

But Michael looks so damn good pressed up against Gavin, chin on his shoulder and eyes staring straight at Geoff. 

“Like what you see?” He says, voice low and rough, and he circles his hips again, making Gavin groan. 

Geoff settles back in the chair a bit more and crudely spits into his hand before bringing it right back down to wrap around his dick.

Seriously - he’s got work to do, tax forms to file - he hasn’t got _time_ for this shit, not this week. 

But Michael Jones smirks and slides his arm up from Gavin’s waist to grip at his opposite shoulder, his forearm a pale diagonal against Gavin’s tan. 

Gavin babbles something into the air, more breath than noise, and Michael tilts his head towards him, gaze now focused on Gavin.

“Hm?”

“Please, Michael, please - “ 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I got you baby.” Filthy grin and a fond squeeze to Gavin’s hip. 

Michael widens his stance even further, forcing Gavin’s knees open a bit more. They do make quite a sight, kneeling there on the bed, Gavin’s back to Michael’s chest and Geoff feels pre-come roll down his knuckles.

Michael starts fucking in again, short, shallow thrusts that punch these little whimpers from Gavin and Michael groans, digs his fingers harder into Gavin’s hip and shoulder. Gavin reaches back to tangle a hand in Michael’s hair and kisses him messily, panting erratically as Michael’s thrusts get harder, Michael bodily bouncing Gavin up and down his cock at this point. 

Gavin moans and snakes a hand down to touch himself but Michael knocks it away with a growl. 

Geoff’s hand works faster and he slouches down in the seat so he can spread his legs wider. He can feel his orgasm building - thighs tensing and foot shaking - and he keeps his eyes glued on Michael and Gavin watching as Michael’s rhythm falls to shit as Gavin does this corkscrew with his hips. Yeah, Geoff knows how good that feels. 

“You little shit,” Michael says, no heat, and Gavin smiles smugly, swivelling his hips even more determinedly. 

Then Michael’s shuffling back, yanking Gavin back with him and pushing him down onto his forearms. Gavin yelps at the sudden change in position but it melts into a moan as Michael hitches his hips up and slides back in fully. Fuck, Geoff sees Gavin’s eyes nearly roll back into his head. 

Michael kneels behind him, all power and control, and then he really starts to set the pace. There’s a cruel smirk on his face as he fucks in again, making Gavin groan and grasp at the bedsheets, and then he doesn’t stop, practically fucking Gavin into the mattress and Gavin’s fucking loving it, gasping out Michael’s name and occasionally Geoff’s as his eyes become more and more unfocused. 

Geoff stares at the fucking beautiful image of Michael’s hands around Gavin’s slim hips - Ray would have liked the view - and groans himself, hand tightening involuntarily on his dick. 

“C’mon, Gav, c’mon, come for me, fuck - you’re so fucking tight, fuckin’ gorgeous - ” And Michael’s muttering and whispering and he locks eyes with Geoff and then Geoff realizes he’s holding himself _back_ , his forehead creasing as he tries not to come and it’s possibly the hottest thing Geoff’s ever seen. 

“Gav - Gav, ‘m gonna come, you need to - you need - ohh, fuck oh fuck Gav, please - “

“Michael - Mi - touch me, for god’s sakes, _touch_ me,” and Gavin’s reaching back to tug insistently at Michael’s wrist and bring it down and Michael goes, hand disappearing under the line of Gavin’s body but Geoff can make out the motion of his forearm and then Gavin comes with a broken moan, shuddering underneath Michael and burying his face in the blanket. Geoff watches as Michael’s face screws up and his hips stutter, a jerky one-two thrust and then he groans, doubling over to press his forehead against Gavin’s back. 

Geoff tips his head back and he’s still slack-jawed and he can’t really stop the pathetic little huffing noise he’s making, but when he looks back down Gavin’s staring straight at him, propped up a little on his elbows and looking absolutely _wrecked_ , lips flushed and pink and swollen and his eyes wide and a little glassy and then Geoff sees the pink tip of his tongue run gently over his bottom lip and Geoff groans and comes, barely getting his other hand up in time to catch his come in his fist. 

There’s a few moments of silence, broken only by their steadying breathing, as Geoff tries to make himself less boneless. 

“Fuck,” Michael says, rolling off and out of Gavin and lying down on his back. Gavin laughs, straightening out his legs and raking a hand through his dishevelled hair.  

Geoff tucks himself back in and makes a face at the drying come in his hand. 

“Well, thanks, guys, but I’ve got a shitton of work to do,” he says, standing up. 

“Really? We have amazing sex and then you just leave?” Michael opens his eyes and looks at Geoff upside down, a pout pushing out his lower lip. 

Geoff chuckles and reaches down to ruffle Michael’s hair. “I’m sure the others can humour you while I’m busy.” 

As if on cue, they hear the front door open and three loud voices, one of them definitely shouting that “No, Ryan, you can’t just dump bodies in rivers!” 

“Well, why not!”

“Duh, have you seen _any_ cop shows? They always drag the river!” 

“I think Ray’s got a point there, Ryan.”

“Thanks, Jack - see, Ryan?”

Geoff rolls his eyes and turns to leave, but a hand grabs his wrist. He raises an eyebrows at Michael, who just grins goofily. 

”Love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, love you, too, now let me go,” Geoff grumbles, but he can’t stop the twitch of his lips. 

“What about me, Geoff?” Gavin asks, sly smile growing on his face.

“Fine, love you, too, you asshole.” 

Gavin grins and Geoff shakes his head as he leaves the room. 

Before he locks himself in his study he hears “Guys, it’s not even noon yet!” and then Michael and Gavin’s answering laughter.


End file.
